User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep. --Buckimion 12:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) BEEP Why did you block me off the Family Guy wiki? Crowing to someone else about my policies isn't cool. I take care of things on my terms and don't need a Greek chorus. --Buckimion 22:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry about that, i'll never do it again. Ok, just so you know. --Buckimion 22:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) And guess what, after i found out you blocked me off the Family Guy wiki, i went in my IP adress, I got my own profile. But i need a username for my profile so i don't lose it, But i'm afried that if i click "Create your user name" it's gonna tell me to sign in for facebook, but i don't wanna do that.. ... all i wanna do is put in a username, Put i my favorite wikis (Which are the Family Guy wiki, This wiki, the American Dad! wiki and Some others) put things about myself and put on my favourite pages of the wiki, and add a photo or something. Please help, i know this isn't your profile since you already have one but i just afried that it's gonna tell me to sign in for facebook. So Please help. I don't know how to do it anymore. I can't find the link that used to let you create a new account without Facebook. I'm still looking though. --Buckimion 23:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Have you tried the link on your own talk page? It knows I am already a member but it might let you create a new account. --Buckimion 23:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Forget it, i'll be happy as a wikia contributioner At least i have a bff. (You). Thank you. What do you call the three animated teenage sons? I went on Donna's page and It said "Out of all the Seth MacFarlane animated wives (Lois Griffin, Francine Smith and Donna) ". I was wondering, If it was on Peter Griffin, Stan Smith or Cleveland's page, It would say "Out of all the Seth MacFarlane animated Husbands", and if it was on Chris Griffin, Steve Smith or Cleveland Jr.'s Page, It would say that sentece but i don't know what it would say at the end. What do you call it? Do you call it "Teenage sons" or "Teenage boys" or something else? Teenage sons works well enough for me but try to avoid too many parallels or comparisons...people started listing stupid stuff because others had drawn comparisons and I ended up dropping most of them to keep the playing field even. Right now Donna and Roberta are not too bad but things could get out of hand again. --Buckimion 22:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay well i used teenage sons anyway so i just did it since you weren't on but thanks anyway. Another thing Thank you for fixing the Die Semi-Hard bit on The Theme Song. Hello... Hey, I'm a beginner on the Wiki, and I am on the Family Guy and American Dad! Wiki. I just want you to know that I'm a big fan of these Wikis, and I'm going to contribute to the Wikis for a long time, and I'm hoping to become and Admin! :D But that is not the reason I'm sending you this message. I was wondering, how are you an Admin on the Family Guy, American Dad!, and the Cleveland Show Wikis?! You are a true fan, you are, really. KillFeedz OG 20:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Most people plan on big things only to find we have sets of rules mostly covered in The Cleveland Show Wiki Editing Guide (Family Guy and American Dad are similar) that they simply cannot handle or it gets boring after a while when they find their editing options are limited simply because we've cleaned things up and there is little left for a new person to do. In my case, I started organizing Family Guy Wiki and the then current admin liked it so much that he asked me to oversee American Dad and The Cleveland Show. I admit I have a short temper that usually passes after a bit and once in awhile you can get me to change my mind about something but it isn't easy. --Buckimion 20:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Help me! Listen, You watch BBC FOUR don't you? Nope - FOX 28 in Columbus, OH USA mostly. --Buckimion 18:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) What, But i though you said that you watch that channel.